The Blossoms
by Queen B. J
Summary: Rin falls ill and only the demoness Aikara can heal her. As Sesshomaru and Aikara spend time together because of Rin, are the feelings they develop along the lines of friendship or love?


_Author's Note: Welcome to my first fan-ficiton. I'd like to note that none of these characters belong to me except for my own personal creation, Aikara (EYE-kee-rah). I'll try to update as soon as I can, but sometimes things get in the way and I ask for patience if it takes more than two weeks to create a new chapter. Thanks, and enjoy!_

**Chapter One**

The small village was covered in menacing shadows that leapt out from every corner. Even the toughest men were safely inside, relaxing while their wives cooked meals and watched the children. No one dared to wander outside, where the demons were prosperous at night, and those who did usually never returned. Only a few flickering torches on the paths lit the black surroundings, and as a slender figure passed between them, she smiled at the way the fiery light caused her blue and silver silk kimono to shine.

Aikara was used to the village being deserted at this time. She was usually one of the main reasons the families shut their doors and hearded their children inside before the sun set. Her sharp fangs glinted dangerously as she smiled at the memories the small town brought. Her steps made no noise as she traversed calmly down the main road, and even if she was loud, no one would come out to confront her. However, silence was one of her strongest attributes ⎯ she could sneak up on even the most trained and skilled demon.

The young demoness was about to turn a corner to head back into the shadows of the forest but was stopped in her tracks as she laid eyes upon a small girl up ahead. The first thought she had concerned her dinner that evening, but as she looked closer, she noticed with disdain that the girl was very ill. She wore a tattered orange-and-white checkered kimono and walked with a small limp. Her eyes, which Aikara guessed were usually bright, had no life to them as she wandered around looking for some food.

"Little girl," Aikara began softly as she stepped out of the shadow she'd been standing in, "what do you need at this time of night? Should you not be home?"

At the sound of her voice, the girl jumped in fear. Aikara smiled and hoped it looked friendly enough to calm the girl, who was paler than the moon. As the girl relaxed after moments of comforting silence passed, Aikara approached her.

"You are very sick," she commented, taking the girl's tiny head in one of her hands and tilting it to the side so she could feel her temperature. At the cool touch of Aikara's hand, the girl seemed flooded with relief. A flicker of puzzlement crossed the full-demon's mind as she wondered about the girl's mother. Why did the girl seem so relieved to be under the care of a woman? Did she live with men who didn't know how to care for her?

"What's your name?" Aikara questioned as she led the girl to the steps of an abandonded shop, where she promptly sat the sick child down and offered her a rice cake she'd had wrapped in her obi. The girl took the food greedily and began to eat like a ravenous wolf. Only when Aikara advised her to slow down or endanger her stomach did the little girl take normal bites. The enigma of the girl's loneliness confused the demoness, and she decided not to eat the girl for dinner.

After the last bite of food, the child looked up and answered solemnly, "Rin."

"Rin? That is a nice name. I'm Aikara."

"I'm not usually this sickly and hungry," Rin said in a slightly defensive manner when she noticed her companion eyeing her weak form in pity. "Sesshomaru takes really good care of me!" she added loudly when Aikara didn't respond.

"Who is Sesshomaru?" the demoness asked idly, thinking about how to nurse the girl back to health. She looked to have some sort of sickness from the cold, and it seemed bad. Every word Rin spoke caused her pain ⎯ Aikara could tell by the grimace in her dark brown eyes.

But before Rin could answer, the sound of small running footsteps caught Aikara's attention. She signaled Rin to be quiet, and rose from the steps like a stealthy cougar on the attack. Making her way across the road ⎯ her silvery kimono fluttering about her ankles in the soft breeze ⎯ she crouched low near the road leading out of the city towards the mountains. The thing was approaching fast, and she was ready to pounce as it came racing around the corner.

"Rin!" The small demon in Aikara's grasp was fixated on the girl, who came hobbling over to it. The demoness was confused, but didn't let the animal go, still wary of it.

"Jakken! Where is Sesshomaru?" Rin asked weakly, looking around in hope.

"He wants you to return immediately!" Jakken ordered in his squeaky voice, which made Aikara laugh. He turned to look at her and ordered her to release him, which she did in the hopes of seeing him do something funny. He looked like a mutated frog, and Aikara was amused completely as he glowered at Rin.

Stepping forward and remembering the situation, Aikara took Rin's hand. "She needs help, and I'm not letting her go back until she's okay," the demoness said smoothly, a calm smile on her full lips. Rin didn't pull away, and Jakken was momentarily surprised.

"Lord Sesshomaru will be very angry!" he squealed, hopping up and down. He feared the beating he would receive if he returned without Rin. In hopes of staying healthly, he suddenly eyed Aikara with a suspicious look. As a plan formed in his mind, he took on the look of a very smug frog.

As Aikara opened her mouth to comment on his odd appearance, Rin suddenly fell limp beside her with a faint groan. She hurriedly forgot about Jakken and kneeled beside the unconscious girl, who was breathing shallowly. Jakken quickly noted the seriousness of the situation and debated mentally about what to do, but before he could say a word, Aikara had picked up Rin and was walking away, back towards the ocean and her expansive beach-front home.

"Wait!" Jakken called frantically, chasing after the demoness. "You can't just take her like that! Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill you for this." He'd hoped she would realize her mistake when her life was mentioned, but instead it seemed to amuse her. She paused briefly to allow Jakken to catch up, then looked down at him with her reflective eyes and smirked.

"I'd like to meet this Lord Sesshomaru," she said with a cynical tone. "After all I've heard, I'm certainly interested to see how selfish this so-called lord is."

Jakken gaped at her with immense surprise. No one he'd ever come across enjoyed being threatened, and yet here was Aikara with a smile on her tan face at the mention of certain death. He trailed after her like a dummy, only snapping back into his senses after a few mintues when they reached her house and she carried Rin inside promptly.

When she came back out to tell Jakken to leave and tell his lord that Rin was not able to survive in the hands of an incapable demon, she was not surprised to find him waiting for her obediently. She seemed to have that effect on most things; her strong figure and calm demeanor usually commanded submission naturally. When Jakken had scurried away, not able to think of a solution without the help of Sesshomaru himself, Aikara quickly retreated into the house.

The warm lighting in the large master bedroom helped soothe Rin as she settled down into the amazingly comfortable futon layed out neatly near the sliding doors that led onto the deck. For a strange reason, the fire burning in all the lamps was not a natural red-orange color, but shaded with a tint of blue. Although Rin was smart enough to feel suspicious about the odd color, Aikara was completely sincere about taking care of her and she trusted the beautiful demon.

Laying her head down upon the pillow, she yawned loudly before her eyelids became heavy and fluttered closed. "Sleep well, Rin. I'll take care of you," was the last thing she heard from Aikara before she fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
